Forward To The Past
by Farhan Tre
Summary: (Rated PG for language) This is a Totally Spies and a Back to the Future crossover. The DeLorean Time Machine gets stolen and Doc, Sam and Alex are being kidnapped leaving Clover and Marty to do the work. Finished
1. Chapter 1 The spies meet Marty and Doc

Hey, If you want to know more about me, read my profile. This fanfic has been lying around in my computer ever since last the last 5 months. I decided to improve and complete it, THIS is also my first Totally Spies fanfic (so please don't bash me but I accept bad comments). 

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Totally Spies, Back to the Future, the DeLorean Time Machine or its characters

One more thing: This has no connection with Episode 59: Forward to the Past (I've not seen it yet) I gave this title to have a "BTTF feel"

* * *

**3:30pm Sunday, November 21st 2004 - Clover's Mansion**

It was raining outside, Sam, Clover, and Alex were in the living room, watching Back to the Future on DVD, the part where Marty plays Johnny B Goode.

_We're down in Louisiana, down in New Orleans, Way back up in the woods among the evergreens There stood an old cabin made of earth and wood There lived a country boy name of Johnny B Goode. He never ever learned to read or write so well, He could play a guitar just like he's ringing' a bell. Go, go, go Johnny go, go; go Johnny go, go, go; go Johnny go, go; Go Johnny go, go, go; Johnny B Goode.. _

"Micheal J. Fox is such a hootie when he plays the guitar" Said Clover with her eyes wide

"Earth to Clover" Sam alerted Clover "He's like 40 over right now, don't you remember that this movie was made in 1985?"

"Who cares if he's 40 over, maybe they're other guys that look like him!"

Sam and Alex sigh as Clover watched on, then suddenly the couch rolls forward, they fell down in one of WOOHP'S tunnels before landing on the couch (Or whatever you call it)

"Hello spies" Jerry greeted.

"This better be important Jerr" Clover said angrily "I was just watching my Idol playing the guitar!"

"OK" Jerry ignore Clover and pressed the button on his remote, the screen behind him showed a picture of a blurred silver car "Hill Valley Police has be receiving complains of hearing sonic booms everyday usually after this booms, its accompanied by a silver car, we managed to reduce the blurring" He presses the remote again and the picture on the screen sharpens to reveal the back of a BTTF DeLorean.

"How long has this been going on?" Sam asked

"1985 until now." Jerry answered

"Could it be, aliens?" Alex said

"No Alex, it's a back of a DeLorean DMC - 12 automobile, we manage to trace the owner of the car" He presses the remote again and a profile of Doc appears "His name is Doctor Emmett L. Brown, inventor and scientist. He's also said to be a real nutcase and gets a little crazy."

"And you want us to find out why he's behind this?" Clover guessed

"Correct, now for the gadgets. You'll have Jet pack backpacks, laser lipsticks, suction cup gloves, shoes and expandable bungee cable belts. You 3 will be posing as journalists. Interview him and ask him about his strange automobile. Good Luck spies." Said Jerry and presses the remote, the girls fell through a trap door.

**4:00 pm - Hill Valley, California, Doc's house**

They got off the black Chevy Silverado SUV, in their journalist outfit. They walk over to the front door and Sam rang the bell

"I'll get it" said a voice behind the door. The door opens, Marty McFly, still looks and wearing his usual from part 1 asks "Can I help you?"

"Oh my gosh! It's a Micheal J. Fox look-a-liker!" Clover said in excitement

"Yes, we're journalists from Popular Science for Kids and I was wondering is Doctor Brown in? We would like to interview him."

"Um...Yeah, come in and make yourselves at home"

They sat down at the living room while Marty calls for Doc. A minute later he comes out wearing radiation suit.

"Can I help you girls?" Doc asked

"Yes, we're journalists from Popular Science for Kids and we were wondering if we could ask you about your latest inventions" Sam said

"Sure, right this way" He leads them to the garage.

Clover goes toward Marty "Hi my name is Clover, whats yours?"

In the garage, Doc shows them his inventions.

"And this is my sleep-induced alpha-rhythm generator, it makes people fall asleep instantly" Doc explained

Alex spotted a sliver car behind her "Hey whats that?"

"Nothing, nothing, just a DeLorean automobile" Doc said worriedly

"Why are there strange parts on it?" Sam asked

"I'm afraid you girls will have to leave, it's time to test the Plutonium and I don't want you to get radiated" Doc drags Sam, Alex as well as Clover who is talking to Marty

"Hey! I'm not finished!" Clover said as Doc closed the door "That was rude"

"Well girls it looks like we've got some spying to do"

They got out of the SUV wearing their spy uniforms and sneaked into Doc's garage and inspected the DeLorean.

"Strange" Sam said "There's strange parts inside too"

"It must be some kind of invention" Alex guessed

"Let me sent Jerry some pictures, maybe he can help us" Sam said and she took out her compowder

"Hello spies, how's the mission going?" Jerry asked

"We've got some strange parts inside the car, can you figure them out for us? I'll sent you some pictures"

"Hmm.. Very strange. It seems that the DeLorean automobile is a..... "

"Someones coming. Quick, hide behind the seat" Alex alerted

The Sam and Alex hid behind the seats while Clover hides behind some boxes. Doc enters the garage. Suddenly, the garage door explodes, people in a black van came out and stromed the car. One of them covers the DeLorean with a giant net and drags it away. Marty comes in "Hey Doc, you doing experiments or something.....what the hell? Hey you stop!"

Clover comes out from her hiding spot "Sam! Alex! Marty, you got a car or something"

"Um...it's right in front of you" Marty throws her the keys

They got in Marty's red with silverstone metallic on the lower part Chevrolet Monte Carlo Supercharged SS and Clover chased the van, as they got closer, a bright light appears infront of them.

* * *

What is that bright light? And who would want the Time Machine? Stay tuned for the next part. Please R&R!

Martin Seamus McFly - Gimmie a Pepsi Free


	2. Chapter 2 Where the hell are we?

To Mat: I rarely review finished stories, but I'll take a look

To BB8: Thanks, here's the next chapter

Thanks for the reviews, now to continue...

* * *

They got in Marty's red with silverstone metallic on the lower part Chevrolet Monte Carlo Supercharged SS and Clover chased the van, as they got closer, a bright light appears in front of them. 

**6:30pm Thursday, September 7th 2045 - Hill Valley California **

Clover slammed the brakes, she and Marty got out of the car and looked around. The road has "No Landing" painted on it. Flying cars are around and there is a skyway above.

"Like, where are we?" Clover asked

"It looks like we're in the future" Marty answered

"The future? Like, that van is a time machine?" She asked again

"Who and what are you anyway?" Marty changed the subject

"I'm a spy from WOOHP and we're on a mission" Clover answered

"WOOHP?"

"World Organization of Human Protection"

**7:45 - Unknown Island**

Somewhere off the coast of California, there is a small island. Alex, Sam and Doc were in somekind of glass cell in a building disguised as a mountain.

"So you invented a Time Machine out of a DeLorean?" Sam asked

"Yes, stainless steel is important flux dispersal. I wonder what they want with it?" Doc wondered

"Alex, you got the laser lipstick?" Sam asked

"No, Jerry gave it to Clover this morning or an hours ago..." Alex answered

Sam's compowder rang, she opened it. It was Clover "Where the hell are you guys?"

"We're in somekind of island"

"Island?" Marty interrupt

"According to my map there's no such island" Clover answered

"Where are you?" Sam asked

"In a futuristic city"

"Clover, I'll call you later, someone's coming" Sam quickly put her compowder away

**At Hill Valley...**

Clover puts her compowder away "Great, how are we gonna find them?"

Suddenly a black plane flew right above and sucked Marty, Clover and Marty's Monte Carlo in it. Seconds later, they impact on the luggage area.

* * *

Who was that that sucked them into the plane? What will happen to Sam, Alex and Doc? Can they get back in time? Just wait for the next chapter to find out. Pls R&R! 

Martin Seamus McFly - Gimme a Pepsi Free


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting an Old Friend

Thanks to Mat for reviewing, anyways here the next chapter.

* * *

Suddenly a black plane flew right above and sucked Marty, Clover and Marty's Monte Carlo in it. Seconds later, they impact on the luggage area.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Clover demandingly asked

The tall man came out from the shadows, it was Jerry. He has wrinkles with grey hair and has become even more balder. "Clover?" Jerry said surprisely "You didn't age one bit!"

"Jerr, you're like.." Clover pauses. Trying to think of a word "..very old"

"And you still didn't change one bit" Jerry smiled

"Um...Jerr, what's going on?"

"You see, you, Sam and Alex have been missing for 41 years" Jerry explained

"What?"

"We conducted a rescue search for 5 months all over the world but you were nowhere to be found. 2 days later, I was so devastated that I shut down WOOHP, hoping you girls would come back, I turned on the compowder homing device. It stayed on for 41 years and we found you on the very same spot you dissapear...."

Clover paused for a moment, she realized how much Jerry cared for them "Woah Jerr, you...really love us."

Jerry paused for a second and suddenly hugs Clover "Okay Jerr, I was like gone for an hour!" Clover said as she tries to push Jerry away "By the way, what date is it?"

He looks at his watch "It's September 7th, Twenty-forty five"

"Jerr, we need your help. Some bad guy stole a time machine and kidnapped Sam and Alex, although they can be detected, we don't know the location."

"Your com powder still have the old map of the world, I'll transfer the point to a new map" Jerry takes the com powder and hooks it up to a giant computer. The screen shows a map of California and a part of the Pacific Ocean with a red light near LA. "They're in an unmarked island 45 miles off LA".

"We've gotta get there"

**Back at the Island**

A tall man with 2 guards by his side enters the room, they were wearing black amour and masks.

"Good evening Doctor Brown, spies. Nice to finally see you" the guy said

"Who are you and what do you want?" Doc asked

The opens his mask, to reveal the bad guy from Episode 4 "Stuck in the Middle Ages with You" (I love it when Clover says "Back to the Future". Anyone knows his name BTW?)

"Wait a minute, you're the guy who traveled to the 13th century" Sam figured

"You'll never get away with this! By the way what are you exactly getting away with?" Alex asked as sweat drops came out from Doc and Sam

"You see, when I returned Back to the Future, my time portal was destroyed, along with the blueprints and parts, so 40 years later I escaped from jail and invented another time portal. Days later, discovered the DeLorean Time Machine, so I decided to steal it and continue with my plan to change history, when I return to the future, I'll be worth millions....."

"Why do you need the DeLorean when you already have your time portal?" Sam asked

"That time machine is more convenient, compact and I just love DeLoreans!" He explained

"You can't do that" Doc snapped "It will cause a major paradox, destroying the universe!"

"Don't worry Doc, once I put on this ring on your neck, you'll obey every command I tell you to. Men take him out"

His men took out Doc and they walk off.

* * *

Bye Doc! Anyways, I expected not many to review cause this story ain't no romance story right? It's okay though. But I'll still continue no matter what.

Martin Seamus McFly - You want a free Pepsi? Pay for it then!


	4. Chapter 4 To the Garage!

Thanks to Ha Ha Ha and Mat for reviewing here's the next part

**

* * *

**

**8:17pm - Unknown Island**

Somewhere above the island, Jerry drops Marty's Monte Carlo at a clearing with Clover and Marty inside.

"Okay so now how are we gonna find them?" Marty asked

"Don't worry. I'll just contact Sam on my compowder" said Clover and opens her compowder to contact Sam

"Clover where are you?" Sam asked

"We're on the island, where are you guys?" Clover asked

"Inside a mountain.." Sam answered

"Okay I see it but how do we get in?" Clover asked

"Well we got in through a door on top of the mountain"

"Thanks Sam, we'll get there as fast as my jet backpack can take"

Clover gets out of the car and gets in position to fly. But she doesn't

"What's wrong Clover?" Marty asked

She checks her backpack "It's outta fuel, now who are we gonna get there?"

"Well we could drive" Marty suggested and looks at his Monte Carlo

**Back inside the mountain **

Alex and Sam are left in the cell, the bad guy comes in with 2 other men wearing metal rings on their necks

"Okay Boys, get the red head out" Said the bad guy

"Hey, let go of me you sweaty little freaks!" Sam said as the men grab her.

"Now hold still while I put this on you" He takes out the metal ring from his and clips it around Sam's neck "There, now drive the DeLorean to the garage"

"Yes sir"

They leave the room leaving Alex behind, meanwhile Clover and Marty finally reached the summit of the mountain

"Man this is tough!" Marty exclaimed

"C'mon Marty, just a few more to go!" Clover encourage

"Man, you girls are tough for 16 year olds" Marty commented

Clover helped Marty and went inside. After searching, they were finally inside the room where Alex is. Clover used the laser lipstick to free Alex.

"Man I'm glad to see you!" Alex said

"Um...Alex, where's Sam?" Clover asked

"Oh, the bad guy got her. They say that they were gonna drive the DeLorean to the garage" Alex explained

"Well what are we waiting for?" Marty snapped "Lets go to the garage!"

Outside the Garage. 2 guards were guarding the door.

"How are we gonna get past them?" Alex asked

"Hmm...What would Doc do?" Marty asked himself "Thats it!"

"What's it?" Clover asked

"There's a metal beam on top of the guards, if we could cut off the wires it will fall onto the guards knocking them off"

"Great idea Marty, but how are we suppose to cut the wires without the guards noticing?" Alex asked. Marty and Clover looked at Alex and she has that "Oh dear" look "Me and my big mouth"

Using the suction cup gloves and shoes, Alex climbed up the wall. She got near the wire and cut it using the laser lipstick.

"You heard that?" Said one of the guards

"Heard what?" The other guard said

The guards looks up to see the beam drop directly on top of them. They screamed one more word before the beam hits them "SHIT!" Alex climbs down from the wall.

"You look a lot tougher that you look Alex" Marty stated

"Aww...Thanks Marty" Alex blushed

* * *

Marty seemed to have a crush on Alex. Too bad this ain't no romance story LOL!. I'll post the next part when I have time.

BTW I wipped up a poster for this fanfic. Here's the link: http:img35.exs.cx/img35/2812/UPOLAD.jpg

Marty - Sorry no free Pepsi just this Coca Cola


	5. Chapter 5 In The Garage

Thanks to Race's Girl for reviewing.

* * *

The guards looks up to see the beam drop directly on top of them. They screamed one more word before the beam hits them "SHIT!" Alex climbs down from the wall.

"You look a lot tougher that you look Alex" Marty stated

"Aww...Thanks Marty" Alex blushed

They got in the garage. Inside, There were 2 DeLoreans. One is Doc's time machine, while the other is a normal stock DMC - 12.

"Great, everything looks great, are you ready to replicate it Doctor?" The bad guy asked Doc

"Yes sir" Said Doc and takes some metal pieces

"You there" The bad guy shouted to Sam "Guard the DeLoreans, we don't want anyone to destroy it"

"Not if I can help it!" Clover shouted

"Clover, nice to see you again" The bad guy greeted

"Like whatever, I'm not gonna be your queen"

"Guards stop them!" The bad guy shouts

The guards came out and were headed towards Marty, Alex and Clover. They kicked and punched the guards until they were knocked out

"That's all you got?" Marty said

"No, but I bet it's hard to hurt your friend. Samantha! Get them"

Sam runs towards Clover, and attacks her. Clover pushed away. Meanwhile the bad guy gets in the DeLorean time machine and inputs JAN 01 1255 0600 in the Destination time panel.

"Um...Guys a little help here!" Clover shouted

"We're coming" Alex answered and goes to Sam. She touches the ring on Sam's neck but it gave out an electric shock

"Alex! you all right?" Marty asked

"I'm gonna rest for awhile" Alex answered weakly and passes out

Marty looks behind him and spots dials and buttons on the wall. He quickly pushes them and suddenly all metal items, guards and Sam began to stick to the walls. Marty pushes the button again and everything falls

"Aww..Man what happed?" Sam asked herself

"Are you okay Sammy?" Clover asked

"Was I like being brainwashed or something?" Samantha asked

"Duh" Clover sigh

"Guys, C'mon" Marty said and helps Alex up "The bad guy's getting away!"

* * *

Well no comment, just wanna say please review 

Marty - Sorry no free Pepsi just this Coca Cola


	6. Chapter 6 The chase

Thanks to HamHamDude, Sherlock-fan19, race's girl and Mat for reviewing

* * *

They got out of the mountain and got into Marty's Monte Carlo right behind the bad guy's tail

"I guess magnets can deactivate this things" Said Sam and removes the ring from her neck

"Okay so now what?" Clover said as she puts the car in 3rd gear

"We've gotta stop the car before it hits 88MPH" Marty said

"Why?" Alex asked

"It's a time machine. It only travels through time at 88. If it goes 88, it will travel through time and we might lost him, forever" Marty explained

"Alex, you follow me, Clover try to keep the car steady while we jump onto the time machine" Sam ordered

"I can do this if only this car wasn't slow" Clover complained and shifts it to 4th gear.

Alex and Sam climbed onto the roof while Clover drives beside the DeLorean. Marty signals that everything is in place. Sam and Alex jumped onto the DeLorean.

"Damn! what am I gonna do now?" The bad guy said to himself. He looks around and sees a leaver on the dashboard with the words "HOVER MODE" on it "Man I'm an idiot! This thing is hover converted! I hate being in prison for 41 years" He said to himself and pulls the leaver.

The DeLorean lifts off the ground with a jerk. Alex lost her balance and slips but hangs onto the wires.

"Hang on Alex!" Clover shouted from the car and gets it under her

Alex falls and lands on the roof of the Monte Carlo on her butt first.

"That's gonna leave a mark" Marty commented

Suddenly Monte Carlo jerks. Something hit them. Marty looks behind and sees Doc bumping them with the other DeLorean. Alex climbs inside.

"Man my butt hurts, sorry about you car Marty" Alex said

"Um... yeah" Marty said as he looks at the dent.

"Marty, where's the brakes?" Clover asked

"Brakes?" Marty and Alex asked

"They're not working!" Clover answered while repeatedly stomping on the brake pedal "Okay, I take back what I say about you, please slow down!"

"And we're heading towards a cliff" Marty pointed

"Abondant car!" Alex screamed

* * *

Well what are you wanting for? Review!

Marty - You want a Pepsi pal you gotta pay for it!


	7. Chapter 7 The rest of the story

I want to finish this ASAP so here's the rest of the story

* * *

They jumped out of the Monte Carlo. It reaches the edge of the cliff and falls into the cold dark water.

"There goes my birthday present" Marty cried

"Look out Marty!" Clover shouted and pushes Marty away.

"You saved my life!" Marty said and Clover looks at Marty dreamily "You okay?"

Clover snaps out of it "Yeah"

The other DeLorean follows the Monte Carlo into the water. Using the expandable cable bungee belt, Clover and Alex clip it on a tree and pull the DeLorean out if the water. Marty opens the door and pulls Doc out of the car. Meanwhile, Sam manages to hold on and open the door of the DeLorean time machine.

"You're too late Samantha" Said the bad guy

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked

"When this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious shit" Said the bad guy and points to the speedometer

"88 Miles per hour?" Sam realizes

The speedometer reads 85 MPH. Sam grabs the wheel and tried to step on the brakes. The DeLorean began to let off blue flashes and sparks. Meanwhile. Doc wakes up.

"Marty, Alexandra? What the hell happened?" Doc asked weakly

"Man Doc, we taught you're dead!" Said Marty and helped his friend up

Back at the DeLorean. Heading towards the ocean at 87 MPH, Sam still struggles to get the car onto the island, she spots the leaver with the words "HOVER MODE" and pulls it down. The DeLorean's wheels fold down and lands on the ground. The bad guy comes out Clover and Alex chased him while Sam drives the DeLorean infront of the bad guy to block him, Clover and Alex jumped on him. Suddenly a WOOHP helicopter lands in front of them. Old Jerry comes out of it with some agents and arrest the guy. Sam gets out of the car.

"Jerry?" Sam said in disbelieve

"Good work spies, we'll take it from here"

"I taught you shut down WOOHP?" Clover asked

"While you were gone, I quickly restarted it" Jerry explained

"What exactly is going on here?" Alex asked

"We taught you 3 were missing. But 41 years later you came back. I found Clover and she told me that you've been traveling through time. When a person travels through time, his future self will disappears unless he returns to the same time he left" Jerry explained

"Well, it looks like we're going forward" Said Doc

"Forward to where?" Sam, Alex, Clover and Marty asked

"Forward to the past!" Doc answered

"Viya con dios!" Jerry said and gets in the helicopter

**8:55pm Sunday, November 21st 2004 - Hill Valley California **

It was raining, Jerry and some WOOHP agents are searching for Sam, Clover and Alex

"Do you still have sight of them?" Jerry asked one of his men

"No sign of them Mr. Lewis" Said the agent

"Okay, thank you" He walks back to his 1997 Black Chevrolet Chevy Caprice a tear rolled down from his cheek. Suddenly 3 sonic booms sounded, Jerry and the agents look behind to see the DeLorean Time Machine stop in time. The rain stops immediately. The right Gull-wing door opens. Sam, Alex and Clover got out.

"Oh my god!" Jerry said in excitement and runs towards them. The spies too run towards Jerry and they did a group hug. "Girls you're safe! What happened to you?"

"Well Jerr, we just did a little time travelling. Did you just cry?" Clover asked

"Um.." He rubs the tear away "Congratulations spies, we'll take it from here"

The girls look behind them to see Doc is being handcuffed and lead to a Hill Valley Police car. "Hey Jerry, what are you doing?" Sam asked

"Well you girls finally caught him?"

"No Jerr, he's innocent, the bad guy is....a little hard to explain" Clover said

"He invented a time machine, while traveling through time, booms sounded during the arrival and departure. He did not hurt anyone" Sam explained

Jerry looks at Doc "Well... men, let him go, we'll interview him later"

"Oh and Jerr, he's Marty McFly. He helped us with the case" Clover introduced

"Nice to meet you Marty, I'm Jerry Lewis founder of WOOHP." Jerry said as he shook Marty's hand

"Hey Jerry, how making him a WOOHP agent, he's really good" Sam said

"Please Jerry, please" Alex begged

"And he's really kinda cute" Clover added

"Well, I have to ask him. Do you wanna be a WOOHP agent Marty?" Jerry asked

"No thanks Mr. Lewis. I've had enough action for one day, or 19 years" Marty rejected

"That's OK Marty, we're not forcing you"

"Oh thanks" Marty said and looked at his watch "Oh man! I'm gonna be late for my performance!"

"Let us handle that" Clover said

**9:15pm - New York City, Central Park **

They arrived at a concert, Marty's band was performing.

"And now presenting Marty McFly & The Pinheads!" said the presenter as the curtains opened, but Marty was nowhere to be seen, only his band was there "Where is Marty?"

A WOOHP helicopter flies on top of the stage and lets down a rope, Marty climbs down from it. The crowd cheers.

"Um...I'd like to thank you for waiting, but I wouldn't be here without Clover, Alex and Sam, they're the ones who got me here. This song I'm about to perform is an oldie, hope you guys like it"

They begin to play the first part of **"Doubleback" by ZZTop**. Marty of course is the singer and the lead guitarist. Clover melts as Marty begins to sing.

_I got shot through a space not long ago, I thought I knew the place so well. It wasn't the same, now it goes to show, Sometime you never can tell._

_I'm lookin' high and low, don't know where to go, I got to double back, my friend. The only way to find, what I left behind I got to double back again, double back again._

_You know I'm movin on in this fine machine, Rollin' on through the night. Seein' things like I've never seen And it's taking me outta sight._

_Lookin' high and low, don't know where to go, I got to double back, my friend. The only way to find, what I left behind I got to double back again, double back again._

_**Instrumental**_

_It's got me up and down, I been lost and found, Down in a deep dark hole. Looks like my luck has changed, I been rearranged And I'm coming out on a roll._

_Lookin' high and low, don't know where to go, I got to double back, my friend. The only way to find, what I left behind I got to double back again, double back again._

_**Instrumental**_

Marty's band leaves and the presenter comes out "Ok that's our final performance for tonight, and now let's announce the winners of the battle of the bands performance, in 3rd place...."

"Wow Clover, he's good" Sam stated

"He's even better than Micheal J. Fox!" Clover added

"...In 1st place, Marty McFly & The Pinheads!"

Marty and his band came out from the backstage and received the trophy and a giant cheque.

**5:40pm Monday, November 22nd 2004 - Beverly Hills Mall **

Sam, Clover and Alex were walking and passes by a poster which says "Win a DeLorean Automobile". It reminded them of yesterday's mission.

"Marty pulled you out yesterday. What happened Clover" Sam asked

"He found out that I had a crush on him and told me that he's married. But he really liked me a lot". Clover explained

"It looks like thats the only Micheal J. Fox look-a-liker around" Alex said

"No way, like I say maybe they're other..." Someone bumps into Clover.

"Oh miss, I'm so sorry" The guy said and helped picked the bags

"Thats...." Clover looks up and sees that the guy looks like Micheal J. Fox "Okay"

The guy stares back "My name is Mike, whats yours?"

"Clover"

"There she goes again" Alex commented

"C'mon Alex, lets go" Sam said

**THE END**

* * *

**Well all done. **

Marty


End file.
